imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Greece (New Revolution IOT)
Greece is a Fascist Royal Dicatorship in the New Revolution IOT. Except for Greece, it also controls Western Minor Asia, Eastern Thrace, Cyprus and Canton. It considers most nations to be Barbarians, except for a few trusted allies and the Chinese who are considered civilized. Foreign Policy Greece at the start of the game remained netrual, but in 1959 it joined Axis, only to be expelled in 1960 for accusations of being racist. Then Greece signed a defensive pact with South Africa. Also it declared that only nations considered civilized (South Africa, Japan and China) would conduct diplomacy with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The rest nations would be dealt with the Ministry of Barbarian Affairs. CUSS embargoed Greece in 1961 and there are tensions between the two countries. Politics Every 2 years, there are elections and people elect the Members of the Senate, who in turn elect the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister set's a Six Month's Plan every six months and gives it to the Military Council, composed of 12 Generals, who review the Plan and then implement it. The leader of the Military Council is the Great and Beloved Leader Commander Papagos. King Pavlos unites the people and can make Peace or War with an other country. There is only one Party in Greece, the National Republican Party. Bases of Power Real power in Greece is held by Commander Papagos, who is leader of the military council, has control of the army and is supported by the Union of Greek National Socialists. Most members of the Council have no voice and they follow the policy of Papagos, with only Georgios Konstantinou being famous enough to try to take a greater role in Greek politics. The Prime Minister, Andreas Papandreou, is weak and does not have the influence of Papagos, but with the support of the National Republican Party, he has managed to create a power base, mainly in Macedonia and Crete, and wants to take a greater role in the shaping of the Domestic policy of Greece. The King has no power at all and is used as a Symbol of unity and for political gains, althought King Pavlos could take advantage of the new power bases of Georgios and Andreas to gain more power. SS In 1961, a new Elit Armed Force was created. This new paramilitary organization has 25,000 soldiers, all members of the Union of Greek National Socialists and fanaticals, who never surrender, prefer to commit suicide than be captured by the enemy and they all know Kung Fu and have elit military training. Their formal name is "Greek National Socialist Volunteer Army - SS (ΕΕΕΣ -SS)". Also, "Turkish National Socialist Volunteer Army - SS", "Slavic National Socialist Volunteer Army - SS" and "Chinese National Socialist Volunteer Army - SS" have been created by the Greek Government in an attempt to create an international SS army to fight Communism. Each one of the new SS armies has 10,000 soldiers and they all together have 30,000 troops. The total number of SS troops is 55,000 soldiers (25,000 Greeks and 30,000 Turks, Slavs and Chinese). Greek China In 1961 Greece colonized Canton and declared Chiang Kai Shek to be Governor of the new Colony of Greece. The Greeks consider the Chinese to be civilized and their equals, they admire the Chinese culture and Kung Fu movies are very popular in Greece. The Chinese in Canton also admire the Greek culture and share Greece's fear of the Barbarians. Media There is only one Channel in Greece, TV 7 and it is state controlled. The reporters of the news are the Greeks Nikos Hatzinikolaou, George Tragas and the Chinese Wong Lee. The news are censored by the Government. Category:New Revolution